channelfiverockzfandomcom-20200214-history
Kung Fu Lion (ChannelFiveRockz Style)
ChannelFiveRockz's movie-spoof of "Kung Fu Panda". Cast *Po - Alex (Madagascar) *Shifu - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Tai Lung - Steele (Balto) *Tigress - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Monkey - Timon (The Lion King) *Viper - Angie (Shark Tale) *Mantis - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Crane - Blu (Rio) *Master Oogway - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Mr. Ping - Boris (Balto) *Zeng - Lucky Jack (Home on the Range) *Commander Vachir - Makuu (The Lion Guard) Scenes # Kung Fu Lion (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 1 - Legendary Dreams # Kung Fu Lion (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 2 - Boris' Noodle Shop/Dream Talk # Kung Fu Lion (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 3 - Enter Basil/Jiminy's Vision # Kung Fu Lion (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 4 - Climb to Your Dreams # Kung Fu Lion (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 5 - The Tournament/Alex is Chosen # Kung Fu Lion (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 6 - Chorh-Gom Prison # Kung Fu Lion (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 7 - The Sacred Hall of Warriors/Alex meets Basil # Kung Fu Lion (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 8 - Training Hall # Kung Fu Lion (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 9 - Alex Doesn't Belong/Jiminy's Wisdom # Kung Fu Lion (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 10 - Steele Escapes # Kung Fu Lion (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 11 - Torturous Training # Kung Fu Lion (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 12 - Acupuncture/Steele's Backstory # Kung Fu Lion (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 13 - Jiminy's Death # Kung Fu Lion (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 14 - Basil Trains Alex # Kung Fu Lion (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 15 - Dumpling Brawl # Kung Fu Lion (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 16 - Battle on the Bridge # Kung Fu Lion (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 17 - Alex Receives the Scroll/The Scroll is Blank # Kung Fu Lion (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 18 - Evacuating the Valley/The Secret Ingredient # Kung Fu Lion (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 19 - Basil Vs. Steele # Kung Fu Lion (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 20 - Alex Vs. Steele/Steele's Death # Kung Fu Lion (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 21 - Alex is the Dragon Warrior # Kung Fu Lion (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 22 - End Credits Trailer/Transcript * Kung Fu Lion (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Trailer/Transcript Movie used *Kung Fu Panda Clip used *Madagascar *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *The Great Mouse Detective *Balto *Balto 2: Wolf Quest *Balto 3: Wings of Change *The Lion King *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1½ *Timon and Pumbaa *The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar *The Lion Guard *Shark Tale *A Bug's Life *Rio *Rio 2 *Pinocchio *Home on the Range Gallery Alex the lion 4.png|Alex as Po Basil of Baker Street in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Basil as Shifu Steele 8.jpg|Steele as Tai Lung Sawyer-0.jpg|Sawyer as Tigress Timon in The Lion King-0.jpg|Timon as Monkey Angie.jpg|Angie as Viper Flik.png|Flik as Mantis Blu (Rio).jpg|Blu as Crane Jiminy cricket disney.png|Jiminy Cricket as Oogway Boris in Balto.jpg|Boris as Mr. Ping Lucky Jack.jpg|Lucky Jack as Zeng Makuu.png|Makuu as Command Vachir Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:Kung Fu Panda Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs